


A nightmare story

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Peter and Stiles are friends, Stiles is a fox, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Hace meses me di cuenta de que era su compañero y le conté -Mordió su trozo de lechuga con fuerza -Me dejó hablar por horas y al final sólo dijo: Eres muy joven e ingenuo, nunca funcionaría. Pues si no funcionaría entonces ahora que se con cuantas se ha acostado menos. </p><p>-Todas eran guapas -Stiles lo fulmino con la mirada -Pero tú eres un chico, si fueras mi compañero... </p><p>-Si hubiera aceptado la mordida cuando me la ofreciste nada de esto habría pasado. </p><p>-Controlaríamos el mundo. </p><p>-Anda Pinky, pásame el aderezo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nightmare story

**Author's Note:**

> He resubido este oneshot porque me acordé de él.  
> Espero que les siga gustando.

No todo eso de ser sobrenatural es una ganga como las películas comerciales han mostrado, de hecho si Stiles quisiera podría hasta investigar cómo demandarlas por toda la sarta de mentiras que han ido metiendo en la sociedad, como Edward brillando y un ángel caído enamorado de un humano. 

  
Eso es la versión exagerada de la típica historia americana donde el jugador guapo de fútbol americano se enamora de la nerd rellenita. 

  
Lo haría, los demandaría si no estuviera más entretenido escondiendo su desnudez tratando de fundirse en el asiento del auto de Peter. 

  
Y no, no es que se hayan acostado o se lo haya violado, el problema es que estornudo y PUM como si fuera salido de caricatura estaba convertido en un zorro, así que técnicamente tampoco estaba desnudo porque la piel era su ropa pero estaba acojonado y el estarlo le daba todo el derecho de pensar lo que quisiera, como que Peter lo iba a matar. 

  
-No sé si reírme o preocuparme -Vale que Stiles se tragaba lo primero pero lo segundo ni de coña. 

  
-Llévalo con Deaton -La voz sublime y gruesa de Derek sonó por el auricular erizándole los pelos de la cola esponjosa que no sabía dónde meter. 

  
-Deja que te mande una foto -El flash lo hizo replegarse más en el asiento, pero a penas encontrara la forma de volver se iba a vengar de él. -Me colgó. 

  
Stiles le gruño antes de volver a mover su estúpida cola tratando de acomodarla.   
El viaje fue corto y la manada entera estaba ahí cuando llegó. Desde su padre hasta una Kira sonriente por no ser la única zorra. 

  
-Ponlo en la mesa. -Lejos de sus orejas cada sonido era ajeno a él. -Stiles... ¿Me oyes?

  
-Hijo responde -Los olores de todos le mareaban y le hacían sentirse asustado, los reconocía pero también les tenía miedo 

  
-Stiles -Deaton se acercó despacio a la mesa tratando de no asustarlo. 

  
Demasiado tarde. Antes de que si quiera él mismo pudiera registrarlo ya estaba brincando de la mesa y escondido tras Peter porque era lógico, el hombre que transformó a tu mejor amigo puede protegerte porque a ti te limpió el polvo y te llevó a la veterinaria. 

  
-¿Stiles? -El sonido de un chillido le hizo bajar las orejas, era su propio llanto. 

  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. -Allison lo miró desde el otro lado de la sala con las manos extendidas hacia él -Todo está bien. 

  
Dio un paso al frente y retrocedió con miedo porque algo no cuadraba. Algo que olía a pólvora y no eran los Argent. 

  
-Stiles -Peter lo levantó en sus brazos y él se pegó a su pecho. Cuando volviera a ser humano lo iba a negar completamente. -¿Que tienes? 

  
Deaton empezó a explicar el porqué de su transformación y entre voces y voces trató de decirle a Peter que corriera al único peligro que estaba ahí entre ellos. Sus chillidos no hicieron nada más que traer al alfa dormido de Derek y que le gruñera en la cara. 

  
Escuchó a su padre reclamarle y a Scott también. 

  
-Tiene que volver -Dijo Derek molesto -Bájalo. 

  
-Tú no eres su alfa. 

  
-No es un Kitsune, es un hombre-zorro. 

  
Por una mierda, Stiles sólo quería que corrieran a Braeden porque le tenía miedo. 

  
-Soy su... Somos amigos. –Dijo Derek.

  
-¿Te sientes bien? 

  
-¿Y si nos vamos? 

  
Sólo le faltaba Lavender Brown en esa escena. 

  
-Me llevaré a mi hijo a casa. 

  
-No, necesita volver a ser humano. 

  
-Somos muchos acá adentro. 

  
Y entre peras y manzanas y su cola enrollada en la muñeca de Peter mientras su padre tiraba de sus patas delanteras el suelo quedó cerca y para no caer al suelo volvió a ser humano. 

  
Una chaqueta color negra le cubrió antes de que la color caqui de su padre terminara de hacer todo el recorrido y de igual manera, sólo GRACIAS, ahora todos le habían visto su trasero pecoso y delgado pero con forma porque el lacrosse hace maravillas aunque vivas en el banquillo.

   
-Todavía tienes ese lunar con forma de trébol -Casi gritó Scott.

  
-Gracias por el dato, yo creí que se había mudado a otro cuerpo -Resoplo y con una mano jalo la chaqueta más larga hacia abajo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo.

   
-¿Te sientes bien? 

  
-Me siento observado, usado, ultrajado e indefenso -Su padre le pasó un brazos por lo hombros -Me iré a casa y no quiero que nadie vaya a menos que sea necesario. 

  
-¿Estás seguro que quieres estar solo? -Casi dio un brinco al ver a Braeden tan fresca hablándole a él. 

  
-Que Derek te entretenga y así ya no me da miedo el que puedas matarme mientras me acostumbro a esto.

  
-Stiles. 

  
Cerró la puerta con fuerza y camino al carro de su padre porque de otra forma habría terminado volviendo sobre sus pasos para saciar sus dudas.   
  
Tal y como lo había previsto después de una hora de estar en su casa a solas Derek se deslizó por la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. 

  
-Tú chaqueta está en la silla, gracias -Dijo desde su cama abrazando al pequeño peluche que un día su madre le regaló. 

  
-No venía a eso -Stiles no se movió ni tampoco respondió -¿Que hacías en el bosque? 

  
-Pasear -Dijo sin abrir los ojos. -Perder el tiempo. Distraerme. 

  
-Creí que habíamos aclarado todo -Dijo Derek. 

  
-Sólo vete, quiero descansar. -Apretó más la colcha y se escondió. 

  
-No tengo nada con Braeden, ya no -No respondió -Ahora la manada cree que sí. 

  
Se quedó quieto cantando en su cabeza hasta que el sueño acudiera a él. 

  
-Eres mi compañero y quiero intentarlo... -Siguió sin responder -Hablaré con tu padre, tendremos esa cena de la que me hablaste hace meses. 

  
Con la poca paciencia y la poca fuerza que le quedaba sacó su mano de debajo de las mantas y levantó su dedo medio hacia donde creía que estaba el lobo. 

  
La ventana hizo un ruido sordo al cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
  
*   
  
-No es su culpa ser tan estúpido - Stiles hundió el tenedor en la ensalada con fuerza y coraje. -El sólo es... Diferente. -Frente a él Peter se llevó un trozo de pollo bañado en aderezo a la boca. -Y lento. 

  
-Hace meses me di cuenta de que era su compañero y le conté -Mordió su trozo de lechuga con fuerza -Me dejó hablar por horas y al final sólo dijo: Eres muy joven e ingenuo, nunca funcionaría. Pues si no funcionaría entonces ahora que se con cuantas se ha acostado menos. 

  
-Todas eran guapas -Stiles lo fulmino con la mirada -Pero tú eres un chico, si fueras mi compañero... 

  
-Si hubiera aceptado la mordida cuando me la ofreciste nada de esto habría pasado. 

  
-Controlaríamos el mundo. 

  
-Anda Pinky, pásame el aderezo. 

  
Media hora después los dos estaban sentados en el loft con los muslos pegados y la vista fija en el mismo lugar, la puerta de la cocina donde Derek y Braeden se habían encerrado. 

  
-¿Puedes oír lo que dicen? -Le pregunto Peter. 

  
-Sólo escucho lo que me interesa -El ex alfa río bajito -Si volvieras a ser alfa, ¿me...?

  
-Sí, te ofrecería la mordida de nuevo. 

  
-Gracias. 

  
-No hay de qué.   
  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda, Derek! -La cocina se cerró de un portazo y la silla en la que estaba la chaqueta de la mercenaria también cayó al suelo. 

  
-Fin de la reunión -Dijo Scott -Vamos... Todos. 

  
Nadie puso pegas al salir casi corriendo del loft y tardando en el trayecto para no tener que ver como la chica cargaba su arsenal.   
  
*   
_-He corrido a Braeden -Stiles ni se inmutó -¿Me oíste? La corrí para que estuvieras feliz._

_  
-Yo no te lo pedí -Stiles continuó separando las latas por tamaño._

_  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?_

_  
-Nada -Derek arqueó las cejas -No importa que hagas, esto no va a funcionar ni ahora ni en un siglo._

_  
-Ya me he disculpado por eso -Stiles sonrió -¿Quieres dejar de ser infantil y recordarme que mierda quieres hacer cuando estemos juntos?_

_  
-Eso fue hace trece meses -Stiles suspiró -Y para tu mala suerte luego de Lydia he aprendido que si alguien no me quiere no me debo aferrar, así que sorpresa, te he superado y como soy humano no tengo nada que me ligue a ti._

_  
-No eres humano._

_  
-Pues el puto zorro que soy ahora tampoco te ha elegido porque ni de coña va a escoger alguien que me haga débil y tenga problemas al momento de controlarse._

_  
-Yo no tengo problemas para controlarme._

_  
-Pero tú polla si y me harté de que sólo me busques cuando necesites ayuda, así que sí que me haces debil y eres un lobo descontrolado, no eres mi alfa, ni mi compañero porque tu así lo quisiste._

_  
-¿Stiles? -Giró su rostro lleno de lágrimas en dirección al armario de las latas y respiró._

__  
-Tú me rechazaste primero y en mi cara te liaste con las mujeres más crueles porque ellas no eran débiles... Ya no te quiero, Derek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
El lobo despertó agitado, cubierto de sudor y con los músculos tensos. Confundido entre la realidad que vivía, los recuerdos que aún no superaba y las posibles respuestas que su novio pudo haber tenido en aquellos motivos que el destino se encargaba de recordarle todos los días.

  
-Derek, hey, Derek -Los ojos naranjas de Stiles le devolvieron la mirada -Tranquilo, he olido a Scotty, vienen por nosotros. 

  
-No. 

  
-¿Qué? 

  
-Nunca te rechace -Stiles ladeo el rostro moviendo también sus muñecas intentando hacer un ademán -Quería protegerte porque... Eras joven. 

  
-Si ya lo sé, lo he superado -El adolescente rio -De hecho lo he superado tan bien que he aceptado salir contigo mañana en la noche ¿Lo recuerdas? 

  
-Si... Pero debes saberlo, quería protegerte -Arriba algo parecido al polvo se desprendió -No pudo haberme tocado un mejor compañero. 

  
-Eso déjalo para el discurso con mi padre, ya sabes, cuando le contemos de nuestro cachorrito.   
  
Y oh Dios, Sí. 

  
-Pero tú también debes saberlo, no pude haber escogido a nadie mejor y me pone eufórico pensar en nuestro bebé. 

  
-Me alegro mucho pero hay que hablarlo cuando nos saquen de aquí o me pondré nervioso.

  
-Te amo. 

  
-Derek, llevo a tu hijo, me has invitado a una cita como si fuera la primera vez que salimos y no estuviéramos cumpliendo siete meses... Creo que eso es obvio. 

  
-Dime que me quieres. 

  
-Vale, Estás medio raro pero te amo y el cachorro también, ahora cálmate, papá lobo. 

  
-Perdóname por no haber estado aquella tarde -Stiles no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de qué tarde se refería. A la tarde en la que estuvo convertido en zorro en el auto de Peter.

  
-Derek, no sé qué mierda tenía ese acónito pero no hay necesidad de perdonarte nada porque nunca has hecho nada además de cuidarnos así que tranquilo. ¿Está bien? 

  
El lobo asintió una vez y luego otra más. 

  
A partir de ese momento todo estaba bien.

 


End file.
